


Мы с тобой одной крови

by AAluminium



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 07:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20903627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAluminium/pseuds/AAluminium
Summary: А ты не спасовала. Отшучиваясь точно так же, как этот чертов Дрейк – любой из них! – ты не только ошеломила Асава своей безрассудной смелостью, но и спасла нас обеих! Ты не испугалась ни пожара, который сама же и развела, ни воды, ни пуль – тебе, казалось, все было нипочем!





	Мы с тобой одной крови

Я смотрю на тебя, спокойную, но бдительную кошку, и думаю о том, как много эмоций ты подарила мне за последние несколько дней. Знаешь, ты раздражала меня поначалу; я невзлюбила тебя с первого взгляда: тебя называли не иначе как пройдохой с козырями в рукаве, пронырливой беспринципной сукой, с которой себе дороже связываться. О, как же я возненавидела тебя, когда ты вздумала подмазываться к Асаву! Ты наверняка намеревалась продать мою шкуру за бесценок, а за свою – взять подороже, хотя и знала, что с таким человеком ни один фокус не удастся провернуть. Мне хотелось, чтобы он поставил тебя на место. Нет, не пристрелил: все-таки ты с самого начала была моим партнером; но именно тогда мне захотелось, чтобы он показал тебе, кто здесь главный и кто раздает карты на руки. Даже я иногда пасовала перед ним – еще во многом наивная, я тогда боялась оступиться и слушала его стиснув зубы. Я пахала как проклятая – ради репутации. Ради, черт побери, репутации, которая в мгновение ока вылетела в трубу! 

А ты… 

А ты не спасовала. Отшучиваясь точно так же, как этот чертов Дрейк – любой из них! – ты не только ошеломила Асава своей безрассудной смелостью, но и спасла нас обеих! Ты не испугалась ни пожара, который сама же и развела, ни воды, ни пуль – тебе, казалось, все было нипочем! Отсутствие тактики ведения боя, твои попытки чуть ли не самой броситься под шквальный огонь вызывали у меня гнев – но твоя хитрость быстро брала свое. Знаешь ли ты вообще, что такое страх? Бывает ли тебе страшно?

И тогда я впервые задумалась: а что если эти слухи – всего лишь слухи? Что если это зависть, попытки оправдать свою никчемность тем, что ты, женщина, умудрилась с легкостью обойти всех этих охотников за сокровищами и вытянуть желаемую реликвию из-под носа? Что если все твои бывшие партнеры просто искали виноватого в своих ошибках – и просто пользовались твоим безразличием к чужому мнению? Ты-то за репутацию не волновалась! Тебя волновала разве что выгода – на тебе же не висел отряд тупоголовых солдат, которые порой с трудом отличали право и лево!.. Но и от образа Рэйфа Адлера ты была далека – пусть он и плевал на то, что скажут о нем, богатеньком сынке, другие, он гнался за престижем. Тебе это было безразлично. 

А потом я тебе врезала. Паршивая лгунья, подумала я тогда. Я с трудом сдержалась: на самом деле мне хотелось избить тебя, растерзать, стереть с твоего лисьего лица вечную ухмылку, разорвать тебя на куски – и забыть этот блеск твоих серебристых глаз, всегда горящих жаждой приключений и неподдельным азартом. Такого я прежде никогда не встречала. 

Ты лежишь рядом со мной, гибкая пантера, и щуришься, корча гримасы. Восходящее индийское солнце обжигает твою кожу и окрашивает ее в какой-то красноватый оттенок, посыпает золотистыми искрами, скользит по твоему смуглому лицу, пухлым губам, красивой шее с заметными сухожилиями, ложбинке между грудей… Удивительно, как много у нас с тобой общего: обе дикие, но не затравленные, мы всегда рвемся в бой и лезем на рожон, хотя меня жизнь и научила сначала продумывать план отступления. Мы с тобой одной крови – мы обе принимаем решения сгоряча, мы обе влюблены в это непокорное палящее солнце, но ты сама – солнце, своенравное, непокорное и обжигающее. Многим ли ты даешь это узнать? Многих ли ты подпускаешь так близко к себе?.. 

‒ Чего уставилась? – зеваешь и потягиваешься, потирая глаза. – Ночью не разглядела? 

‒ Лопни мои глаза, ‒ ухмыляюсь в ответ. – При свете – зрелище получше Парашурамы. 

‒ Гляди-ка, запомнила. Я-то думала, это у тебя в памяти ненадолго осело. 

Ты садишься и заделываешь растрепавшиеся волосы. Почему-то это меня почти завораживает и мне сложно отвести взгляд – твои движения всегда размеренны, хотя ты и не пытаешься выглядеть притягательно. Это в твоей природе: ты, как и я – затаившаяся хищница, приучившаяся действовать осторожно в любой ситуации. 

‒ Не разлеживайся, солнышко, ‒ ты проверяешь пистолеты, снимаешь их с предохранителя. – А то, боюсь, некому будет капать мне на мозги по поводу того, как по-идиотски я веду атаку. 

‒ Не расстраивайся, Фрейзер. Зато я сэкономлю нервы: не придется напоминать, что бросаться в одиночку на двадцать человек – не самая лучшая идея. 

Ты ухмыляешься. Внимательно смотришь на меня. 

‒ Как скажешь, дорогая. Но я уверена, что уж мы-то найдем способы восстановить твои нервные клетки.


End file.
